I Want You
by Lie Rinata
Summary: Cuma cerita romance biasa aja. Warning : ooc, gaje, typo, all Hinata POV  Dont like Dont read !
1. Chapter 1

Halo-halo. . . . saya hidup kembali. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus hehehe. . .

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, typo, ooc, gaje, dll

Wehehe...

Tanpa banyak cingcong mending langsung baca aja deh.

Sungguh menyedihkan nasibku. Mengapa semua pria tidak menginginkanku sebelum aku mengatakan bahwa aku lebih tidak menginginkan mereka. Memuakan sekali mereka itu. Apakah semua pria seperti mereka yang hanya berkata manis pada orang-orang yang mereka sukai? Jika aku ini sebuah bom, pasti aku meledak. Jika aku seekor singa, pasti aku mengaum. Jika aku seorang bayi, pasti aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dan jika aku adalah mereka, lebih baik kutenggelamkan diriku di laut. Tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku hanyalah seorang Hinata, seorang gadis bodoh yang merasa dirinya paling menderita.

Semua itu berawal dari sebuah dentingan bel di Konoha Junior High School.

"TEET TEET"

"Wah, sudah bel masuk. Sial, aku belum mengerjakan PR biologi," ucap seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan," sapaku.

"Pagi. Hinata, aku boleh mencontek PR Biologi tidak, please?"

"Boleh. Ini."

"Terima kasih, ya. Maaf merepotkan."

"Iya tak apa-apa kok. Kau ini tidak berubah ya. Dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga begini masih saja lupa mengerjakan PR."

"Kemarin aku sibuk," elaknya.

"Sibuk memikirkan Sasuke si sang idola gadis-gadis itu?"

"Hehehe kau memang sahabat terbaikku Hina-chan. Kau selalu tahu kebiasaanku," katanya sambil berkonsentrasi dengan PR-nya.

Tak sampai 5 menit Sakura sudah selesai menyalin PR-ku. Tak lama kemudian, Kurenai-sensei, guru biologiku yang menurut Sakura-sok-cantik-itu datang.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Kurenai-sensei.

"Pa-" belum sempat kami membalas salamnya ia sudah membuka mulutnya itu, "Kumpulkan PR kalian," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi. Sakura hanya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hari ini kita ulangan," ucap Kurenai-sensei tiba-tiba. Suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai langsung hening seketika.

Senyum Sakurapun luntur seketika berganti dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hina-chan..."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu," ucapku yang sudah tahu keinginannya.

Baru saja lima menit ulangan berlangsung, Sakura nampak gelisah.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi," bisikku padanya.

Lima menit kemudian, sepertinya Sakura sudah sangat frustasi dengan soal-soal di depannya. Aku heran dengannya. Apa dia tak pernah belajar? Setiap ulangan dia selalu mengandalkanku. Aku memang tidak keberatan dengan hal itu namun aku khawatir dengan masa depannya. Terutama pada mata pelajaran biologi ini.

"Ayolah, Hina..."

"Sabar, satu nomor lagi."

"Cepat..."

"Baiklah, ini," kugeser sedikit lembar jawabanku ke arah Sakura.

Dengan sigap ia menyalin jawabanku. Tak sampai lima menit ia sudah selesai. Tepat waktu sekali karena waktu yang disediakan Kurenai-sensei pada ulangan kali ini hanya lima belas menit.

"Kumpulkan sekarang!" perintah Kurenai-sensei.

Sesegera mungkin murid-muridpun mengumpulkan hasil kerja mereka. Begitu pula denganku dan Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hina-chan."

"Huuh kau ini. Katanya kau ingin jadi suster mendampingi Sasuke yang akan menjadi dokter."

Ya, semua murid di sini sudah tahu kalau Sasuke adalah pewaris ke dua setelah kakaknya untuk mewarisi rumah sakit ternama milik keluarganya.

"Iiihh... Aku kan sedang dalam proses belajar."

"Belajar katamu?"

"Kau ini kenapa marah, sih?"

"Aku tidak marah, Saku-chan. Justru aku sayang padamu. Aku ingin kau bisa menggapai cita-citamu itu."

"Aku memang tak pandai dalam pelajaran IPA. Bagaimana aku bisa mendekati Sasuke?"

"Kau kan pandai memasak dan menari. Kau gunakan saja kemampuanmu itu."

"Huuuh... Kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke itu orang yang kaku. Dia tak mungkin mau menari bersamaku."

"Hmm.. Terserah kau sajalah."

"Hinata."

"Hn?"

"Kau kan pandai dalam pelajaran IPA, bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku? Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan mengajarimu memasak. Kau tahu kan kalau Naruto itu suka makan ramen? Aku akan mengajarimu resep ramen spesial."

"Sst... Jangan sebut namanya di sini. Aku malu," bisikku. Terlihat guratan merah di pipiku.

"Sudahlah, semua orang sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Naruto."

Memang sih, semua murid bahkan guru di sekolah ini-minus-Naruto sudah mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Naruto. Anehnya, aku masih agak canggung bila orang-orang mengatakan hal itu. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, Naruto belum sadar juga kalau aku menyukainya. Padahal sudah 3 tahun kami sekelas. Huuh, apa dia sebodoh itu, ya? Hn... Aku jadi terbuai dalam lamunanku.

"Hei, Hinata! Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmmm. Baiklah," jawabku.

"Ok. Kita mulai misi kita nanti malam di rumahku."

"Misi?"

"Iya. Kita mulai dengan belajar IPA. Setelah itu, kita belajar memasak."

"Baiklah."

TEEET TEEET

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan ke luar sekolah. Aku segera menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu Neji-nii yang biasa menjemputku. Neji-nii adalah kakak sepupuku. Usia kami hanya terpaut dua tahun. Rumah kami bersebelahan, jadi setiap hari dia mengantar-jemputku.

Sepuluh menit sudah aku menunggu Neji-nii. Huuh, dia kemana sih? Kurogoh kantong seragamku untuk mengambil ponsel. Dengan segera aku mengetik sms.

To : Neji-nii

Nii-san di mana?

Tak lama kemudian, Neji-nii membalas smsku.

From : Neji-nii

Maaf, Hinata. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada kencan dengan seorang gadis. Kau pulang sendiri saja. Dan jangan meng-smsku lagi. Aku sibuk. ^^v

"Huuuh... Dasar Neji-nii. Menyebalkan sekali!" teriakku kesal.

Kutendang kaleng bekas minuman yang ada di depanku.

"Aduh!"

Eits, tunggu dulu. Aku berusaha mencerna bunyi yang dihasilkan kaleng yang kutendang tadi. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bata menghampiriku sambil membawa kaleng bekas minuman yang sepertinya kutendang tadi.

"Kau yang menendang ini?" tanya anak itu sambil menunjukkan kaleng itu.

"Ma-maaf. Aku ti-tidak sengaja," jawabku gugup.

"Hn. Maaf katamu?" katanya setengah membentak.

Aku hanya diam tertunduk. Tak kusangka anak ini benar-benar galak. Eits, tunggu dulu. Kalau aku lihat pin di kerah bajunya, dia itu anak kelas satu. Berani sekali dia membentakku. Aku ini seniornya.

"Hei, memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa hah!" kataku membentak.

"Aku korban atas aksi brutalmu!" katanya balas membentak.

"Brutal?" kataku mulai emosi.

Berani sekali anak ini. Memangnya dia bisa melawanku? Tingginya saja lebih pendek setengah inchi dariku. Eits, kok aku jadi emosi begini? Aku kan biasanya lembut dan ramah. Yah, inilah sisi lain dari diriku. Hinata yang terkenal akan kelembutanya itu bisa brutal juga.

"Maaf ya, kau terluka? Aku antar ke ruang UKS, ya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Lalu, bagaimana aku harus menebus kesalahanku? Aku sungguh menyesal melakukan hal itu. Maaf," kataku sambil memelas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ikut aku sekarang," anak laki-laki itu menarik tanganku.

Dia menarikku ke lapangan basket. Untuk apa dia melakukan ini?

"Kau pegang semua ini. Aku harus latihan basket dulu," katanya sambil memberikanku tas olah raganya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan ini?"

"Untuk menebus kesalahanmu."

"Hei! Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau? Tidak," jawabnya enteng.

"Aku ini seniormu, tahu. Kau tidak pantas memperlakukanku seperti ini."

"Aku ini juniormu. Kau tidak pantas menindasku seperti tadi."

"Menindasmu? Kapan aku menindasmu?"

"Kaleng yang kau tendang tadi adalah buktinya. Masih mau mengelak?"

"Haaah... Ya sudahlah. Kuturuti keinginanmu," kataku pasrah.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, kau tunggu aku sampai selesai latihan."

"Ok. Akan aku lakukan. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Gaara. Kau?"

"Hinata."

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku harus ganti baju. Kau jangan ke mana-mana."

"Kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai. Aku seniormu."

"Tidak mau," katanya langsung pergi.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya. . .

"Kau pegang semua ini. Aku harus latihan basket dulu," katanya sambil memberikanku tas olah raganya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan ini?"

"Untuk menebus kesalahanmu."

"Hei! Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau? Tidak," jawabnya enteng.

"Aku ini seniormu, tahu. Kau tidak pantas memperlakukanku seperti ini."

"Aku ini juniormu. Kau tidak pantas menindasku seperti tadi."

"Menindasmu? Kapan aku menindasmu?"

"Kaleng yang kau tendang tadi adalah buktinya. Masih mau mengelak?"

"Haaah... Ya sudahlah. Kuturuti keinginanmu," kataku pasrah.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, kau tunggu aku sampai selesai latihan."

"Ok. Akan aku lakukan. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Gaara. Kau?"

"Hinata."

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku harus ganti baju. Kau jangan ke mana-mana."

"Kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai. Aku seniormu."

"Tidak mau," katanya langsung pergi.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, typo, ooc, gaje, dll

Malam harinya, aku dan Sakura melaksanakan misi kami. Yaitu belajar IPA dan belajar memasak.

-keesokan harinya

"Hinata ayo bangun," sebuah suara membangunkanku dari tidur. Ternyata itu suara ibuku.

"Ini kan masih jam 6, bu," ucapku sambil merapatkan selimut yang kupakai.

"Bangun, Hinata. Cepat mandi !"

"Inikan hari Minggu, Bu. Aku tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi untuk berangkat sekolah," bantahku.

"Hari ini kau harus menghadiri acara perjodohan, sayang."

Mendengar perkataan ibuku, aku langsung bangun terduduk.

"Apa, Bu? Perjodohan?" tanyaku mengkonfirmasi yang tadi didengar telingaku.

"Iya," jawab ibuku singkat.

"Per-per-perjo-dohan?"

"Iya."

"Perjodohan?"

"IYA. Cepat bangun dan mandi !" bentak ibu sambil menarik selimutku.

Dengan malas-malasan, aku menuju kamar mandi. Sudah banyak hal-hal aneh yang terlintas di kepalaku. Apa aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan uang melimpah yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan? Atau malah dengan seorang pria culun dari keluarga kaya raya? Atau dengan seorang pria tampan, kaya, dan mapan namun psikopat? Atau malah dengan seorang duda beranak 3? Banyak pertanyaan menghinggapi benakku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak ingin menghadiri acara perjodohan," ucapku pada bayanganku di cermin.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk.

From : Neji-nii

Hei, Hinata. . . .

Aku membalas sms Neji-nii.

To : Neji-nii

Apa?

Tak lama kemudian, Neji-nii membalas smsku.

From : Neji-nii

Err. . . Semoga beruntung dengan acara perjodohannya.

Dengan setengah emosi, aku membalas sms dari Neji-nii.

To : Neji-nii

Mau mati, ya?

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, ada pesan masuk di ponselku. Cepat sekali Neji-nii membalas pesanku.

From : Sakura-chan

Hina-chan. Benarkah itu? Kau mau dijodohkan?

Aku membalas sms Sakura.

To : Sakura-chan

Sakura, tolong aku. . .

Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?

Sakura membalas smsku.

From : Sakura-chan

Kak Neji yang memberitahuku.

Bagaimana caranya?

To : Sakura-chan

Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menghadiri perjodohan ini.

From : Sakura-chan

Kalau begitu, aku ke rumahmu sekarang. Acaranya di mana?

To : Sakura-chan

Kalau begitu, cepatlah.

Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.

"Hinata, cepatlah!" teriakan ibu dari lantai bawah sungguh mengagetkanku, sampai-sampai sisir yang kupegang jatuh.

"I-iya, bu," jawabku sambil bersiap keluar kamar.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, aku langsung disambut oleh omelan ibuku, "Kau ini lama sekali. Kita sudah hampir terlambat. Haduh, kau ini mau menghadiri acara perjodohan, bukan mau jalan-jalan. Pakai dress yang ibu belikan kemarin. Cepat ganti!"

"Ta-pi, bu."

"Cepatlah Hinata. Jangan membantah ibu terus."

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengganti bajuku dengan dress yang ibu inginkan. Ku lihat pantilan diriku di cermin. Poni tebal menutupi dahi, rambut dibiarkan tergerai lurus sepinggang, dibalut dress warna broken white selutut berlengan pendek dengan aksen bunga di bagian dada, umm. . . Cukup manis. Tak sampai 5 menit aku sudah selesai mengganti baju dan segera turun ke lantai satu.

"Nah begitu dong. Kau terlihat cantik, sayang. Lebih cantik lagi kalau kau tersenyum."

"Iya, Bu," jawabku dengan senyuman yang sangat-sangat terpaksa, "Memangnya acaranya di mana, Bu?"

"Di rumah si pria."

"Iya, di mana?"

"Kau ikuti saja."

"Ibu, aku hanya ingin tahu tempatnya di mana?"

"Itu rahasia."

"Kenapa rahasia, Bu?"

"Tak apa."

Aku mendengus kesal. Segera aku menulis pesan untuk Sakura.

To : Sakura-chan

Hei, cepatlah. Aku tidak tahu tempat acaranya. Ibuku tak ingin memberitahuku.

From : Sakura-chan

Iya, aku sudah di depan rumahmu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Pasti itu Sakura.

"Haduh, siapa sih?" gerutu ibuku. Kemudian dia membukakan pintu.

"Bibi, Hinata ada?" tanya Sakura tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya itu triknya.

"Maaf, tapi Hinata sedang ada urusan."

"Ini darurat, Bi. Kumohon," rengek Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" kataku menghampiri mereka ke pintu masuk.

"Ah, kebetulan. Aku pinjam Hinatanya ya, Bi," Sakura menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Saat hampir melewati ambang pintu, ibuku menarik pergelangan tanganku yang satu lagi, "Tidak bisa. Hinata sedang ada urusan."

"Tapi ini penting, Bi."

"Hmm. . . Bibi mohon, ini untuk masa depan Hinata."

"Ma-masa de-pan?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Masa depan?" ucapku tak kalah terkejut.

"Jadi, Hinata akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya."

"Hah, sudah kuduga. Roman picisan," dengus Sakura.

"Kau-" pekikku.

"Ehm," ibuku berdehem, "Kau mau menurut kan, Hinata?"

"Ah, ano err itu aku ti-"

"Sepertinya ini demi kebaikan keluargamu," ucap Sakura. Apa? Dasar pengkhianat. Bukannya membantuku malah menjerumuskanku. Awas kau, Sakura!

"Hem, baiklah aku menurut. Ngomong-ngomong dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan?" tanyaku seakan menggali kuburanku sendiri.

"Dengan putra pertama Sabaku. Seharusnya kau sudah mengenalnya karena kalian satu sekolah. Bahkan satu angkatan."

"Sa-saba-ku? Hm, entahlah sepertinya aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu."

"Aku juga," Ujar Sakura menyetujui ucapanku.

"Masa sih? Aneh sekali. Mungkin dia anak yang pendiam, jadi tidak begitu terkenal."

Hem, mungkin juga. Di sekolahku kan ada 350 lebih siswa di setiap angkatan. Mungkin aku pernah berpapasan dengannya namun tak mengenalinya. Ok baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Hanya perkenalan saja. Belum tentu menikah sungguhan. Lagipula kami kan masih Junior High School.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Bibi, Hinata," ucap Sakura lalu membungkukkan badan kemudian melenggang pergi.

Aku dan ibu juga bergegas pergi ke kediaman Sabaku. Ayah sudah menunggu kami di sana.

-Kediaman Sabaku.

"Hinata, ayo beri salam," bisik ibuku.

"Ah, ano. Pe-per-kenalkan na-nama sa-ya Hina-ta. Sa-salam kenal, Sa-sabaku-sama," ucapku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ah, iya. Silakan duduk, Nona Hinata. Kau manis sekali. Putraku pasti menyukaimu," ucap Sabaku-sama sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang ramah.

"Putriku sudah datang. Omong-omong, di mana putramu?" kini ayahku yang buka suara.

"Ah, maaf. Karena keasyikkan mengobrol denganmu, aku sampai lupa," ujar Sabaku-sama, "Kankuro, cepat turun!"

Tak berapa lama kemudia tampak seorang pemuda menuruni tangga. Rambutnya coklat, wajahnya entah dihiasi apa. Nampaknya itu tatto. Air mukanya nampak suram. Sepertinya dia juga menolak perjodohan ini.

Tanpa tersenyum, ia membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. Lalu duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Nah, ini dia putraku. Kudengar kalian satu sekolah."

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya," ujar pria yang bernama Kankuro itu. Ia memandangiku dari atas sampai ke bawah seakan sedang menilaiku.

"Setelah ini kau akan lebih sering melihatnya," ujar Sabaku-sama.

"Hn," dengusnya sinis.

"Ah sepertinya butuh waktu untuk mereka saling mengenal. Benarkan?" ucap ibuku.

"Ya. Err sepertinya ayah harus mengurusi urusan orang dewasa dulu. Kankuro, tolong ajak Hinata main di taman belakang."

Dengan kasar Kankuro menarik tanganku.

-di taman belakang kediaman Sabaku

Aku duduk di ayunan, sedangkan Kankuro duduk di kursi taman tepat di seberang ayunan yang kududuki.

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara.

"Err. . . A-ano. Umm. . . Itu. . ." aku gugup sekali.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," usahaku untuk mencairkan suasana gagal.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang di belakangku.

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Hah, itu kan anak kelas satu yang menjengkelkan itu. Untuk apa dia ada di sini. Jangan-jangan. . .

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya. . .

Aku duduk di ayunan, sedangkan Kankuro duduk di kursi taman tepat di seberang ayunan yang kududuki.

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara.

"Err. . . A-ano. Umm. . . Itu. . ." aku gugup sekali.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," usahaku untuk mencairkan suasana gagal.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang di belakangku.

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Hah, itu kan anak kelas satu yang menjengkelkan itu. Untuk apa dia ada di sini. Jangan-jangan. . .

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, typo, ooc, gaje, dll

"Terlibat perjodohan bodoh," kali ini Kankuro yang bersuara.

"Kau, Hinata?" ucap Gaara datar.

"Eh?" aku bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Dunia sempit ya? Ternyata kau calon kakak iparku," ucapnya terkikik kecil.

Eh? Kakak ipar? Berarti dia adiknya Kankuro.

"Diam, kau! Sial!" sepertinya Kankuro marah karena ledekan Gaara tadi.

Kulihat Gaara menghampiri Kankuro dan menarik kerah bajunya. Kankuro yang ukuran tubuhnya memang lebih besar langsung memegang pundak Gaara dan menariknya sehingga posisi mereka berganti. Kankuro yang berdiri sedangkan Gaara yang duduk di bangku. Dengan satu hentakan tangan, Kankuro melepaskan cengkraman Gaara pada kerahnya. Setelah itu, Kankuro melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Gaara.

Huh? Apa-apaan mereka? Kakak beradik namun tak akur. Berbeda dengan aku dan Hanabi yang jarang bahkan tak pernah bertengkar.

"Hem," suara deheman Gaara mengagetkanku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Aneh sekali rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Ma-maksud mu?"

"Jangan terima perjodohan dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Err. . . Maksudku sepertinya kau tidak menyetujui err. . . Perjodohannya kan?" ucapnya agak gelagapan. Lucu sekali melihatnya dengan tampang seperti itu.

"A-ano itu-"

"Ah lupakan!" potong Gaara, "Mau main ayunan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"A-aku tak paham maksudmu."

"Duduklah. Aku akan mendorong ayunannya," ucapnya sambil menekan bahuku agar aku kembali duduk di atas ayunan. Kemudian dia mendorong agar ayunannya bergerak.

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Aku menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan setiap helaian rambutku.

**-Keesokan paginya di sekolah.**

"Pagi, Sakura-chan," sapaku yang baru saja datang.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" ucapku sambil menaruh tas punggungku lalu duduk.

"Apalagi kalau bukan perjodohanmu."

"Biasa saja."

"Siapa dia? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Namanya Kankuro."

"Hmm. . . Kankuro. . . Err kalau tidak salah, dia kelas 3-D."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Mungkin. Dia satu ekskul dengan Sai."

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria. Ekskul lukis? Bukannya melukis di atas kanvas dia malah melukis di wajahnya sendiri. Dasar aneh. Oh iya, omong-omong tentang Sai. Hanya sekedar informasi, Sai itu mantan pacarnya Sakura.

"Oh, jadi dia. Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihatnya, Hina-chan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

"Mana mungkin, Saku-chan. Aku saja baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perjodohannya?"

"Aku tetap akan menolak."

"Masih mengharapkan si baka Naruto itu?"

"I-iya," semburat merah langsung muncul di pipiku.

"Kau ini."

**-Sore hari di kediaman Hyuuga.**

"Nee-chan jadi kan menemaniku ke rumah sakit?"

"Ah tentu saja."

Hari ini adalah jadwal bulanannya Hanabi untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya. Dari kecil dia suka sakit-sakitan. Itu sebabnya dia harus rutin memeriksakan kesehatannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Baiklah."

Rumah sakit yang kami tuju ialah Uchiha's Hospital yang merupakan rumah sakit milik keluarga Sasuke. Keluargaku merupakan pelanggan tetap di rumah sakit itu. Itu sebabnya kami berani pergi ke sana tanpa ditemani orang tua.

-Uchiha's Hospital

Aku duduk di kursi tunggu sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Hime?" sapa seseorang.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Ternyata itu Sasuke. Hime adalah panggilan spesialnya untukku. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud menyembunikan semua ini dari Sakura. Aku takut Sakura akan salah paham. Sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke cukup akrab karena kami sering bertemu di rumah sakit. Kami juga sering mengobrol bersama. Sasuke orang yang cukup hangat. Namun kalau di sekolah sikapnya berubah drastis. Ia begitu dingin. Ia bahkan bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalku.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Hime. Apa kabarmu?" katanya sambil mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

Lama tak bertemu? Bukannya kita sering bertemu di sekolah? Walaupun kami beda kelas, tapi aku lumayan sering berpapasan dengannya. Namun ia tak pernah menyapaku.

"Ah iya, aku baik."

"Ada apa datang ke sini, Hime?"

"Aku menemani Hanabi untuk pemeriksaan bulanannya."

"Begitu."

"Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Hanabi akan selesai," aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Kau kenapa, Hime?"

"Eh? Memang kenapa?"

"Kau berubah. Tidak seperti Hime yang kukenal dulu."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama? Sekarang kau sering menghindariku."

"Menghindarimu?" tanyaku menahan amarah, "Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke," ucapku sembari memalingkan badan berniat meninggalkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapannya menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Hime. . ."

"Sasuke, anggap saja kita tak pernah mengenal. Perlakukan aku sama seperti saat kita di sekolah," ucapku lalu pergi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hime," ucap Sasuke sambil memelukku dari belakang. Sontak wajahku memerah semerah tomat yang suka dimakannya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu," ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Eh? Ah i-itu, a-aku. . ." aku bingung harus berucap apa.

"Akan kutunggu jawabanmu. Err. . . Pastikan hal ini tidak diketahui siapapun," ucapnya lalu mencium keningku, kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Sa-suke. . ."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter sebelumnya . . .

"Aku menyukaimu, Hime," ucap Sasuke sambil memelukku dari belakang. Sontak wajahku memerah semerah tomat yang suka dimakannya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu," ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Eh? Ah i-itu, a-aku. . ." aku bingung harus berucap apa.

"Akan kutunggu jawabanmu. Err. . . Pastikan hal ini tidak diketahui siapapun," ucapnya lalu mencium keningku, kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Sa-suke. . ."

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, typo, ooc, gaje, dll

**- Beberapa hari kemudian**

Aku masih bingung dengan pernyataan Sasuke waktu itu. Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Haaah. . . Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain tapi dia bilang jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku butuh masukan.

"Nee-chan lagi mikirin apa sih?" suara Hanabi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah tidak, kok."

"Jangan bohong, Nee-chan. Kau ini tak pandai berbohong," ucapnya cekikikan. Ah, mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk curhat.

"Err. . . Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu."

"Ceritakanlah."

"Jadi begini. . ." akupun menceritakan kejadian waktu itu pada Hanabi.

"Dasar Sasuke brengsek!" ujar Hanabi.

"Eh? Kau tidak boleh berkata kasar begitu."

"Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan mu, Nee-chan. Itu sudah terlihat jelas."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ingin jadi pacarmu tapi tak ingin semua orang mengetahuinya. Jangan-jangan dia ingin menjadikanmu kekasih gelapnya."

"Eh? Benar juga."

"Nee-chan ini terlalu polos."

Mungkin yang Hanabi ucapkan ada benarnya juga. Tapi Sasuke yang aku kenal sepertinya bukan tipikal pria yang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ingin semua orang mengetahuinya? Aneh. . .

**- Konoha JHS, jam istirahat.**

"Enak sekali, Sakura-chan. Kau yang membuatnya?" ucapku setelah mencicipi _bento_ yang dibawa Sakura.

"Mau aku ajari cara membuatnya?"

"Te-tentu saja. Ja-jadi nanti aku bi-bisa memberikannya pa-pada Na-ruto," ucapku merona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, malam ini kita belajar IPA dulu, setelah itu kita belajar memasak. Bagaimana?"

"Err. . . Boleh juga."

"Semakin sering aku belajar rasanya aku semakin dekat dengan Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, _I'm coming_," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Omong-omong tentang Sasuke, aku jadi ingat pernyataan cintanya yang belum kujawab. Aku jadi tidak enak pada Sakura. Baiklah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menemui Sasuke.

"Ah, itu dia," gumamku melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang merapikan buku di lokernya.

"Sa-sasuke. . ."

"Hn," sepertinya ia cukup terkejut.

"Ah ano i-itu."

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Ah se-sebenarnya aku ingin. . ."

"Ingin?"

"Bertanya ke-kenapa tidak boleh ada yang me-mengetahui-"

"Lebih baik kita jangan bicara di sini. Aku takut ada yang melihat," ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku. Dia memilih koridor lantai 3 yang suasananya sepi. Karena penghuni lantai 3 alias kelas satu sudah pulang dari tadi.

"Lanjutkan," katanya.

"Err. . . Kenapa k-kau tak ingin a-ada yang mengeta-"

"Mengetahui hubungan kita?"

"Ah iya."

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya."

"Ke-kenapa? Apa k-kau ingin menjadikanku ke-kekasih gelapmu?"

"Kekasih gelap? Hahaha. . . Lucu sekali," ucapnya terkikik geli.

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Tentu tidak. Hanya saja. . ."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Kau malu ka-kalau punya pa-pacar sepertiku?"

". . ." tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"K-kau egois."

"Hime. . . Pahamilah aku."

"Maaf Sasuke. Sebelum kau me-menyesal, se-sebaiknya kau tarik pernyataan ci-cintamu," ucapku ketus.

"Hime. . ."

"K-kau ja-jahat," ucapku menahan air mata.

"Baiklah, akan aku tarik pernyataan cintaku. Aku tak butuh kekasih yang tak pengertian," ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku.

Apa dia bilang? Aku tak pengertian? Aku tak dapat membendung air mataku. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuruni tangga. Satu persatu anak tangga kuturuni seiring dengan tetesan air mataku yang berjatuhan. Akhirnya aku terduduk tepat di anak tangga terakhir sambil memegangi kedua lutut.

"Kau yang bilang padanya agar dia menarik pernyataan cintanya. Tapi kenapa malah kau yang menangis," sebuah suara muncul dari belakangku. Aku tak menoleh.

"Sudahlah," ucapnya lagi kemudian duduk di sampingku. Aku tetap tak menoleh.

"Gunakan ini," katanya sambil menaruh sesuatu di atas kepalaku.

Aku mengambil benda itu. Ternyata sapu tangan. Kugunakan sapu tangan itu untuk mengelap air mata dan menyusut ingus. Setelah itu kutolehkan kepalaku pada sosok di sebelahku.

"Ga-gaara?"

"Matamu sampai sembab begitu."

"Huaaa. . ." aku menangis lagi.

"Kau ini aneh. Kau yang tadi bilang padanya untuk menarik pernyataan cintanya kan?" dia mengulangi perkataannya di awal tadi.

"I-iya ta-ta-tapi. . ."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi di-dia bilang a-aku tidak pe-pengertian. Hiks. . . Hiks," ucapku sesenggukan.

"Memangnya apa ruginya bagimu kalau dia bilang kau seperti itu?" mendengar ucapannya, aku menghentikan tangisanku.

"Ti-tidak ada, tap-tapi itu me-melukai perasaanku. Huaaa. . ." aku menangis lagi.

"Sudahlah, itu berarti dia tidak menginginkanmu."

"Di-dia yang ti-tidak pengertian. Hiks. . . Hiks. . ."

"Iya, sudahlah. Berhentilah menangis," kurasakan tangannya mengelus-elus kepalaku yang kusembunyikan dibalik kedua lututku.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Gaara.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Sudah m-mau menemaniku."

"Hn."

"Ka-kalau begitu aku m-mau pulang dulu," kataku setelah melihat jam tanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ternyata sudah 1 jam aku menangis.

"Perlu aku antar?"

"Tak usah. Seharusnya kakak sepupuku sudah datang menjemput."

"Baiklah."

"Dah~"

"Hn."

Dengan setengah berlari aku menuruni tangga.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang.

"Neji-nii."

"Dari mana saja kau. Aku dari tadi menca- eh, kau habis menangis?"

"Ah, ti-tidak."

"Mata sudah sembab begitu masih mau berbohong."

"Ah, ano. . ."

"Baiklah, kalau tidak mau cerita juga tak apa. Ayo kita pulang."

"Ba-baik," ucapku tersenyum.

**TBC**

Balasan review

sasuhina-caem : maaf bangetbanget sasuhina-san. tapi di fic ini pairnya bukan sasuhina. Errr. . . Kalo mau yang sasuhina, bisa bacaa fic aku yang Another Love Story. Maaf ya maaf. Tapi, terima kasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic saya ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya . . .

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang.

"Neji-nii."

"Dari mana saja kau. Aku dari tadi menca- eh, kau habis menangis?"

"Ah, ti-tidak."

"Mata sudah sembab begitu masih mau berbohong."

"Ah, ano. . ."

"Baiklah, kalau tidak mau cerita juga tak apa. Ayo kita pulang."

"Ba-baik," ucapku tersenyum.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Warning : AU, typo, ooc, gaje, dll

- **Beberapa hari kemudian, Konoha JHS.**

"Hey bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Latihan apa?"

"Membuat _bento_ untuk Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah, itu. Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

"Loh kenapa? Kau menyukai pria lain?"

"Eh?"

"Benar?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau harus semangat, Hina-_chan_."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_."

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberikannya besok?"

"Be-besok? Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Aku kan baru belajar."

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Aku rasa _bento_ buatanmu sudah cukup enak kok."

"Benarkah? Hmm. . . Baiklah kalau begitu. Doakan aku ya, Sakura-_chan_," ucapku tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Pasti. Aku yakin Naruto akan suka _bento_ buatanmu," ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum yakin.

Terima kasih banyak, Sakura-_chan_. Berkatmu aku jadi punya keberanian. Tapi aku jadi sedikit kasihan padamu. Kenapa gadis sebaik dirimu harus jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Pria yang sangat egois, menurutku. Tapi kalau aku menceritakan padamu tentang apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padaku, apakah kau akan percaya? Atau malah kau akan membenciku?

**- Keesokan paginya, Konoha JHS.**

Jantungku berdegup kencang mengingat _bento_ yang sekarang ada di tanganku ini akan aku berikan pada Naruto-_kun_.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu se-sebentar lagi."

"Berikan sekarang, Hina-_chan_. Selagi dia tidak bersama teman-temannya."

"Ah, be-benar juga."

"Bagus."

"Ta-tapi. . ."

"Apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menolak?" ucapku tertunduk lesu.

"Aku pastikan dia tak akan menolak."

"Ba-baiklah. Doakan aku, Sakura-_chan_."

"Ok. Sudah sana."

Aku segera menghampiri Naruto-_kun_ yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sepertinya dia sedang bermain _game_.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?" panggilku.

". . ." tak ada jawaban. Mungkin suaraku terlalu pelan.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?" aku mencoba memperkeras suaraku.

". . ." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?"

". . ." apa dia tuli, ya?

"NARUTO-_KUN_!" yak, ini volume maksimal.

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Ah, a-ano ak-aku err. . . I-ni un-un-untukmu," ucapku dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ah? Benarkah? Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Terima kasih ya. Katakan padanya aku akan segera memakannya," ucapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ah, i-iya sa-sama-sama," ucapku kemudian menunduk dan melenggang pergi.

Ah, aku tak menyangka dia akan sesenang itu. Apa dia juga menyukaiku? Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang janggal dengan ucapannya tadi. Apa dia bilang? 'Katakan padanya aku akan segera memakannya.' Padanya? Padanya siapa? Apa maksudnya? Hah. . . Itu tidak penting. Yeyeye Naruto-_kun_ menerima bento buatanku dengan senang hati. Hahaha. . .

"Berhasil kan," ucap Sakura yakin.

"I-iya bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Terlihat jelas dari senyum yang mengembang di wajahmu. Hehehe."

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Sakura-_chan_," ucapku seraya memeluknya.

"Iya, Hinata-_chan_. Sama-sama."

"Eh tapi ada yang aneh," ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Tadi Naruto-_kun_ bilang. . ."

"Bilang apa?"

"Eh, sudahlah lupakan. Sepertinya itu tidak begitu penting," ucapku sambil mengembangkan senyumku lagi.

Hari ini kulalui dengan penuh semangat seakan sedang hujan bunga. Terkesan berlebihan, namun memang itulah yang kurasakan.

Dengan begitu mudahnya aku melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai Sasuke.

Hari ini cuacanya cukup cerah. Secerah hatiku, mungkin. Hehehe.

"Pagi, Sakura-_chan_."

"Pagi, Hinata-_chan_. Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Perkembangan apa?" tanyaku mengerutkan dahiku yang tertutup poni.

"Tentu saja, hubunganmu dengan Naruto."

"Eh, itu. . ."

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Hanya be-begitu saja. Tak ada apa-apa lagi setelah aku memberinya _bento_," ucapku lirih. Sepertinya cuaca mulai mendung. Eh maksudku hatiku yang mulai mendung.

"Masa?"

"I-iya."

"Hmm. . . Apa kau menyisipkan sesuatu pada _bento_mu?"

"Menyisipkan apa?"

"Semacam surat mengenai perasaanmu padanya."

"Eh? Ti-tidak terpikirkan olehku."

"Hah, pantas saja. Dia tak akan pernah tahu perasaanmu padanya."

"Be-begitu."

"Kau ini terlalu polos, Hina-_chan_."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Beri dia surat cinta," ucapnya antusias.

"Su-surat cinta? Ta-tapikan aku-"

"Perempuan? Sekarang sudah zamannya emansipasi wanita. Perempuan boleh saja menyatakan perasaannya."

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron, Sakura-chan."

"Hehehe. . sudahlah, mau tidak?"

"Te-tentu saja mau. Ta-tapi aku ta-takut."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Memberinya _bento_ saja sudah membuatku ingin pingsan. Bagaimana kalau surat cinta? Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar pingsan."

"Kau kan bisa menyelipkannya di loker atau ranselnya."

"Eh? Be-benar juga. Kau pandai sekali, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kalau dalam hal ini, aku ahlinya. Hehehe. . ."

Akhirnya kupituskan untuk menulis surat cinta. Semoga ini berhasil. Semangat semangat.

"Coba aku lihat."

"Ja-jangan, Sakura-_chan_. Aku malu."

"Hehehe baiklah. Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan menaruhnya?"

"Hmm. . . Mungkin saat jam pelajaran terakhir."

"Loh memangnya kenapa?"

"Supaya di-dia membacanya sa-saat yang lain sudah pada pulang. Lagi pula, jam itu kosong kan," ucapku mengingat kalau Anko-_sensei_ sedang cuti bulan madu. Paling kita hanya diberi tugas saja.

"Wah sepertinya kau sudah memperhitungkan segalanya."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak ingin yang lain membaca su-surat cintaku ini," ucapku dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Sepertinya dia sudah tak sabar.

"Waktunya be-belum tepat. Belum ada kesempatan," aku menggeleng lemah.

Suasanya kelas cukup ramai. Jam pelajaran kosong diisi dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru. Kulihat Ino-_chan_ dan Konan-_chan_ sedang sibuk berdandan, sedangkan di samping mereka ada Tenten-_chan_ dan Temari-_chan_ yang sedang mengobrol. Kemudian ada Shikamaru-_san_ yang sedang tidur di pojok kelas. Lalu Chouji-_san_ yang sedang makan keripik kentang. Kiba-_kun_ dan Shino-_kun_, temanku sedari SD, sedang sibuk memperdebatkan binatang peliharaan siapa yang paling keren. Benar-benar tidak berubah. Lalu pandanganku terhenti pada Naruto-_kun_. Dia sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Yah seperti biasanya, mungkin dia sedang main _game_. Eh, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto-_kun_ bangkit dan keluar kelas. Mungkin ini kesempatannya. Selagi Naruto-_kun_ tidak ada. Juga Kiba-_kun_, teman sebangku Naruto-_kun_ sedang sibuk dengan Shino-_kun_.

"Hmm. . . Mungkin i-ini saatnya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Ayo cepat. Mumpung tidak ada yang melihat."

Iya benar juga. Seisi kelas sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Pasti tidak akan ada yang melihat.

Baiklah, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan perlahan menuju meja Naruto-_kun_ yang letaknya 2 baris di belakan mejaku. Kutengok kanan-kiri, tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Awalnya aku berniat menaruhnya di dalam tas, namun karena saking takutnya, aku buru-buru menyelipkan surat itu di buku Bahasa Jepangnya. Karena buku itu yang paling mudah kujangkau. Yah baik buku maupun tas kan sama saja. Yang penting Naruto-_kun_ membacanya. Setelah itu aku buru-buru kembali ke tampat dudukku.

"Fiuh. . . Akhirnya. . ."

"Hehehe bagaimana? Kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya, kan?"

"I-iya."

"Kau pasti diterima," ucap Sakura. Entah kenapa dia yakin sekali.

**TBC**

Balasan review :

sasuhina-caem : Makasih, minna. Aku seneng kok karena sasuhina-chan udah merelakan waktu buat baca fic aku. Makasihmakasihmakasih. . .

**Special thanks to :**

**sasuhina-caem**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**uchihyuu nagisa**


End file.
